mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas
Deja de subir imágenes De Copy X! Seriously, is there a reason why you feel it necessary to upload the exact same image multiple times with no differences at all? DevonS was here on 20:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok DevonS Sorry For The Problem Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 21:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, just try not to do it again, OK? ^_^ DevonS was here on 21:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well No More Copy X Images,We Can Make A Stance Animation For It Is Only 2 Sprites Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 21:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Sobre Las Brawlificaciones xD Leonardo cuantas Brawlifications has hecho de Lloyd, las formas finales y los de Legend of Zelda. Te felicito por lo mucho que ayudas esta pagina. Bloodseed was here xD 09:50 a.m. hour of Dominican Republic.Bloodseed 13:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Gracias Me Costo Mucho La De Lloyd Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 14:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Porque? Why do you insist on uploading images that have nothing to do with McLeodGaming or SSF2? There's a reason why we're not allowed to post things like that. Even YOU admit that "Is Not For SSF2", so why are you even doing this? And as for your argument on how Pikamander2 won't delete images on user pages, a blog is not a user page, and even then, that rule only applies to avatars and things like that. I've seen other users get banned for posting far less than what you have, so why are you continuing to take that risk? If you want to help out with this wiki, then this isn't the way to do it. You have to actually contribute. DevonS was here on 18:15, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well Delete All My Images I Give Up Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 22:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Algo que debes saber Cuando escribas un articulo, trata de no poner mayusculas al inicio de cada palabra que no sea propia, usa comas y otros signos de puntuacion, no escribas al aventon. Si no acabas un articulo pero lo dejas corto, como el articulo de Goomba que hiciste; marcalo como esbozo ( ) o esbozo epico ( ), de esta manera sabremos que esta incompleto, ademas, trata de buscar mas de una categoria correspondiente. '--Byll 01:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC)' Brawlification Want to help me with a little something? First step, I want you to Brawlify any sonic animation using the sonic Brawlified sprite. If you can successfully do this, you may be up to the challenge to help me. ElvisDitto 08:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok But I Can´t Put Brawlifications Here Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 16:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) And I Can´t Make Animations Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 18:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Here I Have The Spin ,Two Stance Poses And A Brawlified Like Color Pose For My Comic Other Request? Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 23:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I can animate if you want 16:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Your brawlifications just there ^^ are a little inaccurate, but your Display Picture IS. I am judging you know what your doing. Wanna help me make a Brawlificaed sonic expansion? ElvisDitto 02:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) 15:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 13:21, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. Looks good!(The spin) Did you make you avatar? Also, what animating program do you use now? ElvisDitto 01:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) 1)I Use Beneton 2)About My Avatar I Make The Dojo Icon Of Sonic Brawlified Leonardo Javier Faneite Freitas 13:22, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Artwork Si subes un "artwork" del DOJO!! a la Wiki, asegurate de que sea transparente. '--Byllant 01:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC)' Hi Hola Amigo! Como Tejamas?Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 22:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Que te ha pasado??? Oye amigo que te ha pasado que parece que no te conectas y editas algo. Bloodseed 22:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC)